We're not in Hogwarts anymore Hedwig
by Volunteer95
Summary: Multiple cross-overs but it would only let me list one. Also includes characters from Halloweentown and the Little Vampire. What could have happened is Riddle had been smarter perhaps
1. Chapter 1

Harry was shocked when he read the letter; he had only been at the burrow for a day when it arrived. The twins, Ron, Percy, and Ginny had all received the same one and were currently trying to find their parents to explain. Harry couldn't even process it, he was just sitting there staring at the words stuck to the page:

Dear Mr. Harry Potter,

It is my duty to inform you that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is no longer the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As of yesterday, July 30th 1992, a new headmaster was elected. Tom Marvolo Riddle has been chosen as the new Headmaster; I understand if this causes concern for you or yours and as such students can of course unenroll if they so wish. Hoping that you continue stay at Hogwarts for this your second year and for the rest of your academic career.

Sincerely,

Dolores Umbridge (Undersecretary to Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic)

* * *

Albus stared numbly as he left what had been his office for years. In a matter of hours the new headmaster and staff would arrive to move into the school. Somehow, he had absolutely no idea how, Tom had resurfaced (perhaps a ritual of some sort had made him corporeal again) and petitioned for headmaster immediately. Cornelius was easily bought and the members of the Wizengamot that weren't deatheaters were likely threatened into being Tom's lackies. Tom had completely redone the staff, firing the teachers that were thinking of staying to protect the students before they could even make up their minds. He'd seen the teaching staff list that had been sent to all students and was overcome with worry. The staff was mostly deatheaters and included: Lucius Malfoy for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Narcissa Malfoy for Transfiguration, Rodophoulus Lestrange (he'd been sprung from Azkaban) as a Charms teacher along with his younger brother, Bellatrix Lestrange (apparently all the deatheaters had been cleared of all charges) was named assistant to her sister, muggles studies and history had been replaced by Wizarding Ancestry taught by somone he believed to be dead Peter Pettigrew (Sirius had been cleared of all charges though grudgingly on the minister's part), Barty Crouch Jr. had been placed alongside Peter, Herebology had been taken out, and Potions was being taught by Severus. Severus had been the only one not fired because he had the dark mark signifying him as a death eater.

* * *

Harry was sitting beside the Weasley children as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ran about frantically pulling packed bags out of the wall (literally) and throwing them at their children.

"Here Harry take one of the extras I packed." Molly instructed thrusting the last bag into his arms. Harry stared in shock at the matriarch of the Weasley family; how could she still want him here? At first he and the others had just been upset about Dumbledore getting fired, but then the Weasleys had explained, briefly, before becoming frantic. Tom Riddle was Voldemort's real name. If he went with the Weasleys then he was putting everyone in danger.

"Alright we're going to floo to Prewett Manor and then from there I'll see who all I can contact." Molly relayed and ushered them towards the...fireplace? Why were they standing in front of the fireplace? Harry stayed seated and stared curiously at them.

"Oh, of course. The fireplace is connected to the floo network dear and allows us to travel to other homes through it. I'll send the others first to show you." Molly assured but Harry stayed still.

"Mate, come on. We need to get out of here!" Fred stressed and Harry sighed before opening his mouth.

"I can't go with you guys; Riddle will be looking for me, if not now then soon, and you would be in more danger." Harry explained and Molly opened her mouth to retort but was cut off.

"Let me make something very clear, Harry, you are not staying here. You are a child, a child Ron's age, and I will not let James and Lily's little boy face that monster alone. If Molly and I had, had our way then you and the children would have been raised as siblings. So up from that couch and over here with the rest of us." Arthur ordered and everyone froze before Percy moved toward Harry followed by Ron.

"Come on, little brother." Percy stated with a small smile.

"Yea, come on, Harry. We're already like brothers anyways and the three of us did just fly to Surrey and back to get you the other day. So what do you say mate, brothers?" Ron probed. Harry sat in shock for a moment before nodding and took Percy and Ron's hands.

"Brothers." Harry agreed.

"Alright, Percy you take Ginny with you." Molly instructed and Percy bent down and, even though she was almost as tall as him, lifted Ginny into his arms.

"Prewett Manor; Weasley." Percy intoned and Harry watched in fascination as he powder he threw down turned into green flame and flashed the both of them away.

"Ok, now Harry and Ron you two go together and the rest of us will follow behind. Hurry now." Molly ushered and the boys entered quickly, bags secure against their shoulders.

"Ready, mate?" Ron probed and Harry nodded.

"Prewett Manor; Weasley." Ron shouted and Harry felt his world start to spin.

* * *

Albus blinked his eyes and tried to focus on where he was; the last thing he remembered was walking out of his office and being ambushed. Tom, Barty Crouch Jr., and the Lestrange brothers had been standing there wands at the ready. He tried to apparate out of his restraints and found he couldn't.

"Nice try, Albus, but don't insult me by thinking that I would imprison you in a room that would allow you to use your powers." Tom chuckled standing off to the side.

"Where am I, Tom?" Albus snarled and Tom levitated a newspaper in front of his face.

"Read it for yourself, Albus." Tom winked and Albus's eyes widened.

 **Arrested and locked in Azakban for trying to murder the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:**

 **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

 **Pomona Sprout**

 **Rolanda Hooch**

 **Sybil Trelawney**

 **Rubeus Hagrid**

 **All prisoners are to be held at Azkaban until such time as they are deemed no longer dangerous. Per order of the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and backed by the victim, Tom Marvolo Riddle.**

"You won't get away with this, Tom." Albus seethed and Tom walked out before calling back.

"I already have, Albus, I already have. In time I'll go after your famed boy-who-lived, but for now I'll stick to training my army." Tom concluded and then vanished with a crack.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly and Arthur flooed in last and found the children already exploring the living room. It was the first time she'd brought her children here to her ancestral home and she was shocked at how it still looked the same. In fact if she didn't know better she would have sworn that she had only left for Hogwarts yesterday. The living room was decorated with dark brown furniture (three couches, two recliners, and a loveseat) with golden blankets covering each one. All of the furniture was centered around the fireplace and on the wall were pictures of her childhood.

"Molly, dear, we need to talk to the children." Arthur reminded her and she nodded.

"Kids, can you...ahhh!" Molly screamed as a house elf flashed into the living room.

"Sorry ma'am, Dobby didn't mean to scare the mistress. Dobby just has a letter from the Gringotts for Harry Potter." Dobby apologized wringing his ears.

"Can I see that, Dobby?" Molly questioned and Dobby handed it to her popping away.

"Let me check it for curses first, dear." Arthur suggested and Molly nodded sitting it on the table. A few spells later and Arthur handed the letter back to Molly.

"Mom? Are you ok?" Percy demanded running into the living room followed by the others. "Fine dear, a house elf just startled me." Molly assured motioning for them to sit down. "I didn't think the Prewetts had any house elves though, Mom?" Percy pressed in confusion.

"Oh, we didn't dear, don't, it was an elf that had been ordered by Gringotts to come. Actually he brought a letter for you, Harry." Molly explained handing the letter to Harry who opened it.

* * *

Dear Mr. Potter,

It is my misfortune to have to inform you that your magical guardian, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, has been sentenced to an indefinite stay in Azkaban. As such he is no longer available to take care of you. At your earliest convience I would like to see you in my office to open the Potter Will. It was never opened for fear of who you would go to with Sirius Black being in Azkaban. However even though Sirius Black has been released from Azkaban, Cornelius Fudge (Minister of Magic) made it a stipulation that he cannot take custody of any children. I need to see you right away to resolve this matter before the ministry gets involved.

Yours Sincerely,

Griphook (Head of the Potter Account and Executor of the Potter Will)

* * *

"Harry, dear, is everything alright?" Molly questioned concerned. Harry blinked his eyes rapidly and nodded.

"Professor Dumbledore has been imprisoned in Azkaban." Harry murmured and when he looked up the adults looked horror struck.

"Did it say why?" George probed.

"No, I was only informed he was arrested because he was my...my magical guardian. Someone named Sirius Black has also been released from Azkaban and would have custody, but the Minister forbid it upon his release. Griphook, the goblin in charge of the Potter Account and Will, wants me to meet him as soon as I can. Is it possible for me to floo there?" Harry inquired wringing his hands out of habit.

Molly snapped out of it at the uncertainty and hoplessness in Harry's voice.

"Of course dear." Molly nodded and Arthur stood up.

"While I'd like to give you time to get settled in here, and eat, I think it best we head to the Gringotts. We can eat when we get back." Arthur instructed and Harry nodded standing but looked down and then over at Ron.

"What's wrong, mate?" Ron probed. He'd never seen Harry look defeated, not last year when Riddle could have killed him and not while rescuing the stone.

"Harry...what's wrong?" Arthur insisted kneeling down in front of the boy.

"It says that I have to have guardians. I may not get to come back with you when it's over." Harry admitted. Arthur looked up at Molly and then at his children. Ron looked crestfallen, Ginny was stunned, Percy had his jaw clenched, and the twins were staring in sympathy.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes; no one is going to force you into a custody agreement, understood? If you need time to think it over then that's what you'll get and you are always welcome here." Arthur reminded him and Harry nodded thankfully before following Mr. Weasley through the floo.

* * *

Remus stared forlornly at Sirius. They'd come to Alabama only yesterday, the day everything had come together only to fall apart. Sirius wouldn't even move from the bed. He'd tried everything he could think of, but not being able to have Harry had taken the fight right out of him. He wouldn't eat, barely slept, and if he did manage to roll out of bed...it was only for the bathroom. Remus was at a loss and frankly he felt as bad as Sirius did; without his cub what was the point?

* * *

Harry tagged behind Mr. Weasley as he headed toward the first goblin he spotted.

"Mr. Harry Potter has a meeting with Griphook." Arthur stated and the goblin looked up before nodding.

"One moment." the goblin instructed and disappeared. Harry gazed around and saw masses of witches and wizards scattered here and there; they all looked so frantic.

"Mr. Potter." Griphook intoned and Harry turned.

"Hello, Griphook." Harry acknowledged. Arthur placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry leaned back into the touch.

"I see that you brought someone with you. I'm afraid he won't be allowed in the room for the reading of the Will if he's not in it. If he can pass into my office once I've broken the seal then he may of course listen, but if not he'll have to wait in the hall for you." Griphook instructed and Harry nodded his understanding.

"Very well, follow me then." Griphook requested and took off towards the back of Gringotts.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys, not an update but I need everyone that would to go do the poll on my writer page. I'll be back to updating soon


End file.
